The real sound of truth
by iheartalexvause
Summary: Prompt from a friend. Fist bump Sandra I'm doing a few of yours now. Milah returns from the underworld and when Hook sees her he leaves Emma broken hearted. Regina reveals her feelings to Emma but what will happen after another bad end to a relationship. Fic Complete mid July '16.
1. Chapter 1

The real sound of truth

Emma looked at the empty wine bottle then at her watch 9.30. Hook was supposed to meet her at the restaurant an hour and half ago. While Emma had been waiting she drained a bottle of wine on her own, which had made her pissed off and impatient. Deciding to give up, she left a couple of bills on the table and headed home to her large empty house.

The next morning Emma was very grumpy and heading to Granny's for a very strong coffee, when Hook rudely accosted her just outside the diner.

"Morning love." He said cheerily

"Where the hell were you last night?" Emma said icily.

"Oh yeah. Well about that. I kind of bumped into someone on my way to you and well something happened." Hook trailed off and the reason for his distraction became apparent. Milah of all people sauntered over and kissed Hook, whispering morning. And realisation hot her like a sack of bricks to the gut.

"So that's how it is?" Emma said rhetorically.

"Emma I still love her." He said meekly.

"I don't care, you selfish ungrateful, piece of shit." Emma barked then slugged him in the face. "I don't know or care how you got out of the underworld, but you two can sink back there for all I care!" In a tornado of white smoke Emma disappeared. On the way home she stopped at a store and what bought was...well a lot of booze.

Two days later at Granny's

"Has anyone seen or spoke to Emma?" Mary Margaret asked Regina, Henry and David. Everyone shook their head. "She isn't even answering her phone or the door. I went up there this morning and I couldn't even get up the drive." Mary Margaret looked worried.

"In that case I bet she's put up a protection spell. I'll go up tonight and see if I can smoke my way through it." Regina said sounding a bit sneaky.

That evening Regina walked towards Emma's large house set out on the hill. She could feel the magic as she go closer but the protection spell wasn't cast very well and Regina easily found her way inside magically. She appeared in Emma's living room and found the blonde sprawled out on the couch with a bottle of whiskey.

"You must have cast that protection spell while drunk because it is not very strong. I thought I taught you better than that?" Regina said sarcastically.

"Well it stopped most other people knocking on my door. It's just you that to be picky and nosey and find a way in." Emma bit back. Regina just stared for a few minutes as Emma kept working her way through the bottle of alcohol.

"Did you magically break in here to stare at me?" Emma dead panned.

"No. You have people worried about you Emma. What's going on?" Regina asked, concerned herself. Emma leaned over and filled the glass on the table generously. She sat up and offered it to Regina.

"I am not talking unless you drink with me." Emma stipulated and patted the seat next to her.

Regina took the glass and elegantly sat down next to Emma, who took a long swig from the bottle.

"Some how that old sea hag Milah, got out of the underworld and it turns out Hook is over the moon. To the point where he was screwing her while I was in a restaurant waiting for him supposedly for a date." Emma took another long draught from the bottle that was now half empty and Regina gasped.

"That son of a bitch. After all you did for him going to the underworld to bring him back and he does this." Regina genuinely felt bad for Emma, despite all she had been through herself, she really did care about the blonde.

"Yep, I guess it's what I deserve for what I put everybody through." Emma said remarkably calm.

"Emma don't say that, you don't deserve to be treat like that. In fact you always deserved better than that bastard." Regina took Emma's hand and squeezed it.

"I don't deserve love Regina. I don't get a happy ending. Neal landed me in prison. I nearly got you and my family trapped in the underworld for a man who would drop me faster than a hot potato. I am through with it" Regina schooled her features quickly and took a large drink, emptying the glass.

"You are awfully calm Emma. Last time you though you lost Hook you were a crying mess." Regina said.

"It was different then. I believed what I thought I felt. Now I feel used and pissed off. When I feel like that I usually run. Because of Henry I locked myself up here so that myself and Mr Daniels here can deal with my demons. And we are doing a very good job." Emma said cheerily.

"Yes I can see." Regina said checking out the line of dead Jack Daniels bottles on the kitchen work top. "What did you believe you felt Emma?" But Regina could feel the shift in Emma's mood.

"I am done talking for today." Emma said swiftly standing up.

"OK." Regina stood up and put the glass on the table. "If you find you do want to talk, you know where I am. Or if you just decide you want a drinking partner again." Regina said before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina warned the others about what had happened but to leave Emma alone to deal with her demons in her own way. Saturday evening, three days after Regina had paid Emma a visit and Regina had a knock at the door. Henry was at his grandparents and she wasn't expecting anyone. When she opened the door Emma was stood there with a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." Emma said. Regina wasn't sure if she wanted to answer questions herself but this could get interesting. Regina waved the blonde in, closed the door, then lead her into the living room where a fire was already crackling. Emma dropped her jacket onto a chair and sat on the couch in front of the fire, while Regina retrieved two whiskey glasses from her study. When she returned she filled the glasses and passed on to Emma then sat next to her on the couch. They were quiet for a few minutes as Emma watched the flames dance in the fire place.

"How are you feeling Emma?" Regina opened the dialogue first.

"Used. Discarded. After everything we did for him and he dropped me like a used whore." Emma said emotionless, then took a large drink from her glass.

"Emma. I said it before that you are too good for him and it is still true. You are better off without him." Emma gave her a faint smile, the first Regina had seen from her in a long while. Emma took her hand and squeezed it, her way of saying thank you. She didn't pull hand away from Regina's and the brunettes heart began to beat a little faster.

"How are you doing since forest fart died?" Emma asked. Regina sighed and took a drink.

"I am doing OK to be honest."

"Really?" Emma sounded incredulous.

"Really. What did you think you felt about Captain Guyliner?" Regina wasn't giving everything up about her feeling towards Robin just yet. Emma drained her glass before finally admitting this out loud.

"I thought he loved me and I convinced myself that it was enough to make me love him. It wasn't real though, I didn't feel anything for him really. I don't think he felt that much for me, just another conquest." Emma sighed, putting the glass on the table and leaned over to grab the bottle and refill her glass. This statement made Regina fidget and she drained her glass, which Emma noticed and topped up. "That got a reaction. How did you feel about Robin?"

Regina swiftly stood up, pulling her hand out of Emma's and turned her back to Emma. This was what she hoped Emma wouldn't bring up but she really wanted Emma to know the truth about her feelings for Robin. Regina went and sat back down next to Emma.

"He was supposed to be my soul mate, but I did not feel that way. I did not choose him. I cared for him but I didn't live him. I realised that a while ago, I also realised I had bigger feelings for someone that I chose." Regina watched the fire the whole time she spoke and took a slow draught of her drink when she finished. Regina could feel Emma watching her intensely.

Emma took a long drink and without thinking the word was out of her mouth.

"Who?" Regina took a deep breath and a swig of her drink before turning to Emma and giving her a meaningful look.

"Emma I want you. I choose you." Emma's heart leapt but her stomach sank all in one go.

"Oh Regina." Emma took her hand again. "Please don't think what I am about to say is a rejection." Regina could see the heartache in Emma's eyes. "This whole thing has shook my trust in myself and my belief in what I perceive. I don't trust at the moment and I don't trust what other people may say they feel now. If you had said this a while ago, like before or after Neverland, things would be different. At the moment I am just full of rage and mistrust and I am not very nice to be around." Emma put her glass down, stood up and kissed Regina on the forehead. "Please just give me some time Regina." Emma headed for the door.

"Emma." Regina called and turned on the couch to face the door. Emma stopped and looked at the brunette. "I spent a lot of my adult life filled with rage and hate and mistrust. I know how it feels. You helped me see good in people. I want to do the same for you." Emma smiled at Regina, nodded and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten days after Regina had told Emma how she felt and things were mostly back to normal. Emma had come out of her alcoholic hibernation with Mr Daniels and was going about life again but she wasn't back to her normal cheery self. There hadn't been any friction between the two women but Regina felt she wanted to help Emma cheer up. As she came up with a plan to let Emma know that she was still there as a friend there was a knock on the door. It was Mary Margaret.

"Hey Regina, are you busy?"

"I have some time before my last meeting. Take a seat." Regina offered. Mary Margaret sat down opposite the Mayor but didn't say anything. "What can I do for you?" Regina prompted, not in the mood for waiting around.

"Sorry. Have you talked to Emma again?"

"Yes. Weekend before last. She came to my house with whiskey and talked for a while." Regina explained.

"How is she? She's talking to me just not about what happened." Mary Margaret asked.

"She is...processing. It has really messed her up inside and she is confused." Regina said in a nut shell.

"And what about you? Have you told her about how you feel?" Mary Margaret gently asked.

Regina sighed. Mary Margaret had sensed something was going on with her after Robin died, that wasn't to do with Robin. Regina had finally caved in and told her. Mary Margaret had an inkling her daughter also had feelings for Regina and shared this with her when she confessed how she felt about Emma. Regina just nodded indicating she had told Emma how she felt.

"And?" Mary Margaret asked, excited. Regina allowed herself a small smile.

"She said that if this had been a while ago, things would be different and she would have said yes right away. At the moment she doesn't trust what she feels for others or what others feel about her. She said she is not saying no, she just wants some time."

"Regina that is better than you thought would happen. And if anybody knows what she is feeling right now it is you." Mary Margaret offered.

"That is what I said. I said I would help her with that and I would wait." Regina answered. "Oh sorry I have to go." Regina said looking at the clock on her desk and pushing her chair back.

"I am glad she is at least talking to you." Mary Margaret said as she put her hand on the door and left.

Later that evening Regina stopped at the off license and bought a 12 pack of beer. Then she went to Granny's and ordered Emma's favourite take out before heading to Emma's. Emma grumbled in frustration when she heard a knock at the door. People kept trying to come and talk and bug her and it was annoying her. When she opened the door her annoyance faded when she saw Regina with a 12 pack of beer and a bag of Granny's food.

"Hi. What is all this about?" Emma asked.

"It's just beer and burgers Emma. Just like when we used to do lunch. No ulterior motives, just chat if you want, get drunk if you don't." Regina said innocently smiling and a dimpled grin spread across Emma's pale face.

"A 12 pack? You must want to get drunk?" Emma joked as she let Regina in.

"Yes, maybe a bit of a bad day too." Regina answered honestly.

"In that case, I'll get the bottle opener and it is good job I restocked my fridge, you may need more than that." Emma laughed and Regina sat down on Emma's couch.

"I can't believe I just watched you eat one of Granny's bacon cheese burgers." Emma said astounded. Already they had worked their way through half of Regina's 12 pack chatting about her bad day as they ate.

"I am glad I can still surprise you Emma." Regina laughed popping open two more bottles and handing one to the blonde.

"Henry is missing you Emma."

"I miss him too. I don't want to inflict my erratic moods on him though. Some days I feel better but other times I am just…..grumpy." Emma finished the last bit of her old beer. "This house sucks. It is too big for just me."

"You have Henry too though." Regina said.

"Even then it is too big. I think it remind me off him. We were supposed to be here together with Henry too. I think I might sell it, get an apartment." Emma sighed and took a long drink, Regina just nodded.

"Do you have any regrets about Robin?" Emma asked. Regina laughed sardonically.

"Yes a few." Regina took a drink that nearly emptied the bottle before carrying on. "When he said that he had to honour his vows to (not) Marian. After that he came to my vault, drunk and seduced me. We had sex and it was really bad. I spent the night ashamed I had slept with a married man, that had just recently left me and he was the only one to get an orgasm out of. Then it happened again the next morning and I still didn't get anything out of it. I was glad when we sent them over the town line. I didn't have to sleep with him again for one. But I still didn't feel that connection that I did with Daniel. I think I took him back to help him feel better and hoped that because he was supposed to be my soul mate the connection may still come. It never did though. I regret sleeping with him hugely, it still feels so wrong. I regret taking him back but I am glad I never did it again with him." Regina drained the last of her beer. Emma opened two more bottles then took Regina's hand again like they had done before.

"We all have regrets Regina. I kind of wish when Neal and Hook were acting like teenagers, that I have told them both to shove off. I was dubious about them both. Hell I am glad I didn't sleep with that slimy bastard though." Emma laughed and started drinking the new bottle. Regina laughed and offered a silent toast, Emma clinked her bottle and took another drink.

"That would be a horrible regret to have to live with." Regina laughed.

"Amen to that." The blonde agree.

They spent the next two hours chatting and marking their way through Emma's stash of beer.

"Can you poof home drunk?" Emma giggled as she emptied her 9th or 10th bottle of beer.

"Please. I am the Evil Queen I can poof anywhere at any time." Regina said in a matter of fact and regal tone.

"Thank you Regina, I had fun."

"You're welcome, so did I Emma." They both smiled at each other, and they Regina left in swirl of purple smoke, having drunk too much to drive she left her car next to Emma's bug.

The next day despite having a pretty cracking hangover, Regina was in a good mood. She felt her plan for the previous night had gone very well. Emma seemed quite relaxed and less stressed. Emma relaxed and laughing in her company only made Regina's feelings for the blonde grow. She hoped that Emma was going better after what the had done to her and Regina was glad to be helping.

In the week that followed Emma kept thinking about Regina. For a long time Emma had had feelings for the brunette but always thought them to be one sided. When the two of them became friends, Emma was happy to have any kind of relationship with the woman. When Emma got into a relationship of sorts with Hook, she still had those feelings for Regina and was always wary of Hook and his attitude. When Regina was with Robin, she always thought he was not good enough for the brunette and that his morals were sketchy. Now Regina was alone but had confessed her feeling for Emma and the woman was making efforts to make Emma happy without wanting anything in return. They sat in each other company with ease and comfort and had fun without tactics for self gain. The way Regina showed true care for Emma was stirring up the old feelings that Emma had buried. She wondered if they were this comfortable just sat chatting and drinking as close friends who knew how the other felt. How would it be if they gave it a go together?

Saturday evening and Emma decided she wanted the company of a certain brunette. Emma turned up at the door of 10 Mifflin Street with a large pizza and shopping bag of booze. When Regina answered the door in comfortable yoga pants and a plain t-shirt, Emma guessed that Regina hadn't been expecting a visitor. Emma arched an eyebrow and crocked smile in approval.

"Emma I wasn't expecting anybody." Regina said surprised.

"I fancied some company and lately you are the only one I can stomach. I brought pizza, beer and whiskey in case you didn't fancy beer again." Emma smiled warmly. Regina's stomach did a little back flip.

"I'm flattered. How about some cider?" Regina offered as she let Emma in.

"It's strong so hell I'm down for some cider."

An hour later the pizza was gone as were several bottles of Regina's famous cider.

"You are a bad influence on me Swan! I don't think I have eaten this bad badly in my life. Or drunk so much." Regina tried to looks serious but failed at the proud, mischievous look on Emma's face.

"I am glad I have corrupted you." Emma flashed a devilish grin.

"Oh Miss Swan you have no idea how I could corrupt you." Regina had a glint in her eyes.

"Maybe I am not as innocent as you think." Emma shot back. Just like that the tension in the air grew thick and crackled with the static between them. Emma still had that devilish look on her face and a hungry glint in her eyes, that made Regina's breath hitch in her chest. Emma threw caution to the wind, she leaned forward and planted a firm kiss on Regina's lips. Much to her delight Regina moved against her lips instantly. Emma pulled Regina in closer, placing a hand at the nape of her neck and gently massaging. After a couple of minutes heated kisses Emma pulled away, she didn't want to rush things and ruin it.

"Have dinner with me Regina." Emma said, still close to Regina's lips and hand still stroking the woman's neck.

"Really? You mean it?" Regina asked just as much with the look in her chocolate brown eyes as with her words. Emma licked her lips.

"Yes, I do." Regina let out a gust of breath she didn't realise she had been holding in.

"Hell yes." Regina grinned and bit her bottom, Emma found this little move so sexy.

"I don't want to rush anything Regina, but being in your company is so easy. I don't want to waste time thinking about it." Emma explained.

"That's totally fine Emma. There is no rush. When?"

"Friday. 8 o'clock. That new Italian place, I've been wanting to try."

"Me too actually. I can't wait." Regina smiled and stole another kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Knowing that Storybrooke was a small town rumour mill and what would happen when the mayor and the sheriff were seen out and dressed up together seemingly on a date. For this reason Emma and Regina talked to Henry about the two of them going on a date, they didn't want him to hear from the gossip that his mothers may be dating. Henry was positively giddy at the idea of his mothers getting together, despite their words of caution that things may not work out how he is expecting.

The week leading up to their first date, both women were very nervous. Regina had emptied her closet three times over trying to decide what to wear. She was also worried about how things would change now that they had decided to take this step. Would it change they dynamic of their relationship? Emma was having the same internal battles. She knew she could on control one side of these issues and decided to give Regina bit of the wow factor on their first date.

Emma was stood outside the restaurant waiting for Regina. Neither of them had decided to drive so they could have a drink with dinner. Emma felt like she a bunch of butterflies in her stomach when a cab pulled up and Regina climbed out. She looked stunning in a knee length purple dress, high heels and dark smoky make up. Her fell in dark curls on her bare shoulders.

"Well good evening Mayor sexy. You look amazing." Emma said as she took Regina's hand. Regina ran an appreciative eye over Emma.

"Thank you Sheriff. You look amazing yourself. I didn't know you owned hot dresses." Regina grinned at Emma's short black dress and heels.

"I've been saving it for this type of occasion, just to blow your mind." Emma grinned and lead her into the restaurant.

Both women had to admit the date was going great, Regina decided to ask a question that had been bugging her since Emma had asked her out.

"Emma, what changed you mind. About giving us a chance?"

"I still wanted us Regina I just buried that, I didn't think it would ever happen. After you came over that evening with beer and burgers and we had a good time. I realised that you didn't want anything from me for you own gain that night. You just came to cheer me up all those times and it worked by the way." Emma answered honestly and picked up her glass of wine to hide the blush she could feel rising in her neck and cheeks. Regina could tell that she was telling the truth and she appreciated the openness that had developed between them as of late. The moment was ruined by an obnoxious voice breaking the quiet.

"Swan? What are you doing here?" Hook called heading towards their table. Then he saw Regina, took in how they were dressed and put the pieces together. "Oh so the Evil Queen swooped in for the left overs did she? Or was it magic she used to force you into her arms?" He spat sarcastically.

"Actually I asked her out." Emma said coolly to piss him off.

"You never made this much effort for me Swan." Hook said, the green eyed monster rising in his face.

"You never earned it Hook." Emma said with cruel triumph on her face.

"Oh and the Evil Queen has?" He said still jealous and slightly disbelieving.

"Oh hell yes. She came to help me after what you did and didn't want anything in return. When I asked her for patience and time, she was kind and a friend." Emma flashed a look Regina's way and was glad to see that she wasn't freaking out at all she had just said. In fact she seemed to be biting back a look of triumph over the slimy pirates loss and discomfort.

"But...us...were more than you will have with her." Hook tried to splutter out.

"You gave that up pirate, you can not think too much of what you had. You do not have a right to act indignant about Emma being with someone else. You hurt her for your own pleasure. Now please leave." Regina barked coldly and very regal. Emma looked between the two, very touched watching Regina stand up to Hook for her. She also found it incredibly hot and that too must have shown. Regina winked at her as the pirate slouched off.

"I had a great night tonight Emma. I don't think I have ever had such a good date, even with the interruption." Regina said looking fondly at Emma.

"Me too Regina. The way you cut him down was really….hot!" Emma flashed a wicked grin.

"You gave him a good mouthful of fire too." Regina said just as aroused.

"Well hopefully he's learned his lesson and leave us alone in future if he sees us again."

"You are presuming there will be a next time dear." Regina said trying to be serious.

"You can't keep away from me Regina. Of course there will be a next time." Emma said cockily and kissed Regina hard. Regina pulled back with a dizzy look on her face and Emma giggled.

"OK I'll give you that one Emma." Regina said silkily. "Good night dear."

"Good night." Emma grinned and began the short walk to her house, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Emma woke the next morning still with a smile plastered on her face. As she got up and began to flit around the house she turned on her phone and found two text messages. In her inbox she noticed one was from Regina and she grinned even wider. The other was from Mary Margaret. Knowing she would get distracted by Regina, she answered Mary Margaret's request for breakfast first, telling her she would meet her at Granny's in half an hour. She felt like a hyper teenager getting texts from her crush as she opened Regina's message.

Had a great time last night. R.

Emma quickly tapped out a reply before getting in the shower.

Glad to hear it. I had great time too. It's been a while. E.

Ten minutes later Emma found another two messages, Mary Margaret confirming breakfast at Granny's and a reply from Regina.

I think it has been even longer for me. Can I be so bold as to ask when that next time will be Emma? R.

"So much for being presumptuous." Emma said to herself.

Whenever you like. What do you have in mind? E.

Emma began getting dressed. As she headed downstairs just about ready to leave, her phone pinged.

Tonight. 7PM. I will pick you up. The rest is a surprise. R.

Emma sauntered into the diner, a swagger in her walk and she sat opposite Mary Margaret in a booth.

"Take it the date went well then?" Mary Margaret smirked.

"How do you know about that?" Emma said taken a back. Mary Margaret laughed.

"Emma first, I know all the dirty secrets and gossip in this town. Second I'm closer to Regina that you think."

"I knew last night wouldn't go by privately. Let alone being ambushed by Hook." Emma said, still hacked off at his bare faced cheek.

"Oh my. That can not have been pretty." Mary Margaret grimaced.

"Not for him. First I was very cold and painfully honest about my time with him and then him having a dig at Regina got my hackles up. Then Regina cut his legs out from underneath him and shooed him away with a flee in his ear." Emma said proudly. "It went very well." She grinned.

"Good. I'm happy for you both." Mary Margaret gushed.

"Wow Mum it was only our first date. Don't go planning a wedding yet." Emma said sarcastically.

"Hey now that's an idea." Mary Margaret lit up.

Emma grunted loudly.

"So if you know everything smarty pants, have you heard how the sea hag got out of the underworld?" Emma asked now very unwilling to even say the bitches name not that she gave a shit about having Hook herself, it was the bare faced cheek of what she fucking did that pissed off.

"Actually I have. It turns out it was an act of Zeus's bromance for Hook. She saw him in the Underworld and realised he was her unfinished business. She heard that Zeus sent Hook back. So she call him out and asked him to send her back to Hook. Zeus having his little hard on for Hook and the chaos in the Underworld, he was more than happy to oblige." Mary Margaret said with a touch of disdain.

"Fucking charming. Oh well fuck the pair of them, I don't care. I have someone better." Emma said.

"When are you seeing her again?" Mary Margaret quickly changed the subject.

"Tonight." Emma grinned, cheesy. "She wont say anything, says it is a surprise."

Emma was pacing her living room like a teenager on a first date, waiting for Regina to pull up. She had never felt like this as a teenager but with Regina everything seemed to be different. It all felt so new and as Emma was chewing things over in her head, she missed Regina's Mercedes pulling up outside.

"Good evening." Emma said cheerily as she climbed into the passenger side of Regina's car.

"Good evening Emma. How are you?"

"I'm great thanks. How are you? Have you seen Henry?" Emma asked as Regina began driving away. Henry was spending the weekend having a boys weekend with his friends.

"He called me this morning but didn't hang on very long. I don't think he wants to hang on to his mother much any more."

"I know I saw him when I left Granny's this morning, I got a swift morning and that was it." Emma laughed. It was getting dark very quickly but Emma had no idea where they were heading. "So where are we going?"

"Wait and see." Regina answered cryptically with a grin.

Regina drove in silence with the smile on her face. Eventually she pulled up at a remote part of the park that Emma had never visited, before she got out and went to the trunk. Emma curiously followed around the car and peeked into the trunk. There was a large picnic basket, a bottle of champagne and a blanket.

"A picnic under the stars." Regina smiled.

"How romantic." Emma grinned and picked up the basket, Regina got the blanket and the champagne. Regina lead them through a thick patch of trees, eventually coming to clearing. It was a clear night and not a cloud in the sky. The almost full moon lit up the clearing, the stars twinkled brightly and Emma could faintly hear the of tinkling a river. It was beautiful and when she saw Regina lit up in the moon lights it took her breath away.

"Wow this looks beautiful and very romantic." Emma complimented as Regina took the basket from her hand. Regina's heart swelled at Emma's approval.

"I'm glad you like it. Sit."

"How did you find this place?" Emma asked as she sat down and took a glass of champagne from the brunette who had an 'are you serious?' look on her face.

"Come on Emma, I created this town, I know all the little nooks and crannies. It's peaceful out here, I like to come here for some alone time, that has fresher air than the vault." Regina joked.

They ate and talked of Emma's past, Regina's life before she became the Evil Queen and her time with Daniel. It was still easy for them to talk and lose track of time. Emma laid down on the blanket to watch the stars and was surprised by Regina laying her head on her chest and draping and arm over her stomach. They laid there with Emma holding Regina for who knows how long, until Regina started to shiver. Emma looked at her watch 12.30AM.

"You're cold and it's late. As beautiful as you look in the moonlight I think I think it's time to get you home into the warmth."

"I think you are smoother than I gave you credit for Sheriff." Regina quipped. She bit her lower lip as if contemplating something. Then Regina leaned up and kissed Emma deeply, a smile grew on her lips at Emma's pleasant hum. Regina ran her tongue across Emma's bottom lip and Emma quickly allowed Regina access.

Regina wasted no time beginning to tease Emma's tongue with her own and her head began to swim, even more so when Emma slid her hands under her clothes and them up and down her back. For several minutes they laid there, tongues battling for dominance and Emma's hands moved tantalizingly over Regina. Until Regina shuddered and it had nothing to do with what Emma's hands were up to.

"Traitor." Regina mumbled to her body and Emma laughed heartily.

"Makes a change from my stomach being the traitor." Emma grinned and placed a last chaste but heated kiss on Regina's lips, then made to get up from under a reluctant brunette.


	4. Chapter 4

After two amazing dates and spending most of the weekend together, the following week was very difficult for Emma and Regina. Henry was back at Regina's who was very busy with meetings and other Mayor work. A stomach flu had taken out three of Emma's deputies including David, so she was working 12-15 hours a day and only went home to shower and sleep before starting the whole hell over again the next day. Emma and Regina had been so busy they hadn't even had the time to send the other a text message or email.

Late afternoon on Friday and Emma's phone rang while she was sat half asleep in her office after a gruelling week.

"Sheriff." Emma said half heartedly.

"So you've survived Storybrooke's stomach flu epidemic?" Regina's voice said low and silky on the other end.

"I escaped the flu but barely survived all the hours I had to cover because it wiped out half my staff. I could sleep for a week." Emma said wearily.

"Well I may have something to make your week better."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Emma perked up.

"Third date, tomorrow evening, I'm cooking. Also now that unpleasantness is gone from your parents place, Henry and David are going to have a Star Wars marathon this weekend. So there will be no rushing you out….at any time." Regina's intentions were clear in her sex laden voice, that turned Emma on immensely.

"Well Madam Mayor I didn't think you believed in the third date rule?" Emma teased.

"Sheriff I have no idea what you are insinuating." Regina said mock insulted. "But after last Saturday, maybe I am inclined to learn a little more about you and I alone in a house together." Emma nearly fell off her chair.

"So I should bring my toothbrush?" Emma asked innocently.

"Maybe a change of clothes too. Who knows if I will let you leave on Sunday either." Regina said even lower and sexier, that purr would be Emma's undoing. "7 o'clock. Don't be late."

"Like I would be late for this." Emma state before hanging up.

As the front door opened of 108 Mifflin Street opened, two of Emma's senses were are stimulated simultaneously. The smell of dinner wafted through the open door. The sight of Regina in a tight, short red dress and high heels, that accentuated those amazing legs, made Emma's legs go weak.

"Holy hell you look amazing," Emma stuttered through a now lust clouded mind.

"Thank you dear, do come in." Regina smiled.

"I'm just trying to get my legs to work again." Emma said honestly, so Regina grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled Emma in the house then planted a deep kiss on the stunned blonde. When Regina pulled away, her lipstick was smudged but it was worth it she thought.

"Take you things upstairs while I put dinner out." Regina said dragging Emma out of her daze.

"It smells great, what are we having?"

"Coq au vin." Emma nodded as Regina took her jacket and she headed upstairs.

When Emma came back downstairs and rounded the dining room door, Regina was setting down two full wine glasses at the head of the table.

"Need a hand?" Emma offered.

"No thank you, sit yourself down dear." Regina said as she shuffled back into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she came back with two full plates.

"This looks amazing." Emma complimented as Regina set the down in front of her.

"I hope it tastes as good." Regina joked.

"I don't doubt it with your cooking Regina."

As they ate and talked of their week and about Henry, Emma was surprised to feel Regina's bare foot tease up the inside of her leg. Emma cocked and eyebrow but Regina looked completely innocent despite continuing until they had finished eating.

"Dessert?" Regina asked. Emma bit back saying actual food or can I eat you and just nodded while biting her tongue. "Apple pie. Do you want ice cream with that.?"

"Sure." Emma managed to answer but she chewed over the fact while along that although Regina acted innocent, she had a very devious glint in those brown eyes. God help her it turned her on immensely.

Regina took Emma's plate, stood up and headed off into the kitchen, with both shoes on as if she hadn't previously been up to no good. Ten minutes later Regina returned placing a dish in front of Emma and one for herself then sat down. Emma had barely picked up her spoon and taken her first bite and she felt Regina teasing her leg again, the woman was relentless and flawless in her game face. Emma had to bite back a laugh as she internally thought about playing strip poker with the woman. The sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. When Regina said she was going to rinse the dishes Emma decided it was now her turn to play dirty.

Emma gave it a couple of minutes before she silently magicked into the kitchen behind Regina at the sink. Regina jumped when Emma slipped her arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked and shuddered when Emma started to pepper kisses down her neck and behind her ear.

"Payback." Emma purred in her ear.

"I need to rinse these and put them in the dishwasher." Regina feebly protested.

"That is up to you but after what you have been doing, I am not stopping." Emma said as she swept Regina's dark hair off the other side of her neck and began playing on that side too. Regina kept trying to rinse pans and dishes but her hands faltered frequently when Emma caught a sensitive spot. For a minute or two Regina kept up her fight but not when Emma decided to squeeze her left breast and that was when she caved, flicked her wrist and the dishwasher was full and switched on. Regina turned surprisingly swiftly in her heels while in Emma's arms, grabbed her face with her wet hands and kissed Emma hard. Emma let out a small chuckle of triumph ad began walking backwards towards the kitchen door and they only broke apart to hurry up the large staircase.

Regina pulled Emma to the end of the hall and dragged her into the large bedroom. Regina attempted to flatten Emma against the door as she closed it but Emma was having none of it, she flipped Regina swiftly before the door had even closed. The brunette hit the door with a thud and a groan that was muffled by Emma's intense kiss. Regina quickly regained her senses and began to unbutton Emma's blouse, making short work of the buttons and pushing the fabric off pale shoulders and down strong arms. As Emma's hand began to work the zip on the back of Regina's dress the brunette pulled away from heated kisses for breath and to check out Emma's now almost naked torso.

Regina's eyes flashed brightly as she took in Emma's strong arms, ample breasts clad in a black bra and toned abs that stopped at tight black jeans. Regina couldn't seem to form words and just growled.

"I'll take that as an approval." Emma whispered low as she whisked the dresses zip down. Emma put her hands on Regina's shoulders and began to slip the red dress down Regina's arms.

"More than approval." Regina shuddered at Emma's light touch now against her ribs, then hips and the dress was on the floor.

"Bloody hell Regina you are gorgeous." Emma hummed. Regina's heart swelled because she could see the genuine feelings in Emma's face which was a rare sight for her.

"Well lets get rid of these." Regina said moving her hands down Emma's abs and starting to undo the jeans. As Regina pulled the zip down she saw the bump in Emma's left pocket pulled out the phone and cocked a sculpted eyebrow.

"Turned it off on the porch." Regina grinned. "Henry will be fine and as far as the rest of the town goes after the last week the rest of the deputies can pull their weight." Emma said. Regina smiled and dropped the phone on the other discarded clothes and went back to trying to remove Emma's jeans but failed.

"How the hell do you get into these things?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Trade secret." Emma grinned, placing her hands on the waist band then doing a pushing and wiggling move the pants fell to the floor. For a minute they stood there both in their underwear, Regina still wear her red heels, imprinting the moment in their memories.

The flash of mischief crossed Regina's face again as she pushed Emma backwards until Emma's legs hit the bottom of the bed and the force caused her to end up sitting on the end. As Regina kicked off her heels Emma pulled her in by the waist and kissed her hard. Regina pulled away and hummed.

"Are you sure? No more reservations?" Regina asked stroking Emma's cheek.

"None at all. I finally see things clearly. I think we are meant to be Regina."

"Wow, you have changed you tune quickly." Regina said seriously, did Emma really mean what she said?

"It didn't take long being around you and with all the cards on the table to realise I couldn't fight how I felt about you. Knowing you wanted me to… I just fell harder Regina. You were there for me when I needed someone, you made me feel better, worthy, and without wanting anything in return." Emma confessed. Regina's heart did back flips in her chest.

"Emma you have always accepted me, the good and the bad. How could I not fall for you?" Regina said with tears in her eyes. Emma leaned forward and hugged Regina burying her face in the brunettes neck. Regina stood there relishing the feel of Emma's hands on her back.

Then after a minute Emma's hands ghosted over her spine and she began kissing her neck. Regina shivered at the combination.

"No distracting you is there?" Regina breathed.

"I'm more of an actions than words kind of girl." Emma said without moving away from Regina's neck.

"Fine by me." Regina said pulling away and laughing at the pout on on the blondes face. "Lay down." Emma's pout turned into a grin as she shuffled back into the middle of the bed. The sight of Regina crawling up the bed sent an electric current straight to her already excited pussy.

Regina straddled Emma's abs, grabbed her face kissing her hard and rough all frantic tongues and teeth. With a final rough nip Regina moved on to kissing and nipping at Emma's neck, while sliding a hand around Emma and popping open the clips on the black bra. Without stopping her assault on Emma's pale skin she pulled the bra off and flung it behind her. Regina leaned back and let out a low throaty growl, enjoying the sight of the nearly naked saviour beneath her, quivering with pleasure.

"My my Emma you have been hiding all your best assets from me." Regina purred.

"Well they are all yours now. Are you going to take them or not?" Emma challenged as she ran her hands up Regina's back and quickly unclipped her red bra and her eyes lit up. "Fuck me I knew you would look great naked but you are more amazing that I could have imagined." Emma said in awe before Regina crashed their mouths together again. She then moved down the blondes body leaving wet kisses until she reached pale perky breasts. She lightly began to tease each nipple in turn, Emma grunted and writhed beneath her. Emma clutched her thighs together in an attempt to get friction where she was dying to feel Regina.

"Oh fuck Regina. Please just fuck me." Emma pleaded, her voice thick with lust.

"Oh I intend to dear." Was all Regina said while flashing Emma a wicked grin. Then she returned to enjoying Emma's breasts a little more, massaging one while sucking the other, then switching. Emma whimpered almost in desperation and Regina was enjoying the torture but decided to finally decided to put Emma out of her desperation. Regina scrapped her short nails down Emma's rippling abs and beneath her black lace panties and her head spun at how wet and ready Emma was for her.

"Oh lord Emma, you're so wet." Regina gasped as she rested her head on Emma's chest. Emma chuckled.

"That's what you do to me and that's why I need you to take me now." Emma ground out and tried to move against Regina's hand. That seemed to do the trick with Regina as she started to leave a trail of wet kisses from where her head had been resting and down Emma's stomach. She made quick work of removing the last article of clothing that now seemed to offend her as she swiftly ripped them down Emma's legs.

Regina groaned loudly at the sight of Emma's glistening naked pussy and suddenly couldn't wait to get her face and hands on it. She took a first long lick through Emma's folds, savouring the taste and Emma's low moans. Emma's own scent and taste of arousal was intoxicating and easily addictive. Regina made several circular swirls with her tongue around Emma's clit and the blonde was wiggling underneath her, begging for more contact. With each movement of Regina's tongue Emma became even wetter and as Emma seemed close to orgasm, Regina easily plunged two fingers into Emma's slippery entrance. With tongue swipes and a few pumps and curls of her fingers Emma came spectacularly, screaming Regina's names.

Regina slowed her movements as Emma's trembling subsided. When Emma's vice grip released Regina's fingers, the brunette removed them and licked them clean, watching the dark flash of lust in Emma's eyes.

"You taste delicious my dear." Regina purred. Emma pulled her in for a searing kiss.

"I taste even better off you." Emma said, flashing a wicked grin then flipping Regina onto her back.

They fell asleep in a know of tangled, sweaty limbs in the early hours of the morning, sated after hours of sexually trying to one up each other. Regina work many hours later with her head pillowed between Emma's breasts and the nights sexcapades came back to her. The view didn't help the arousal brought on by the memories either. She shuffled uncomfortably for a few seconds, then decided to hell with it. She peered up at the blonde who seemed to be fast asleep with her arms wrapped around her...not for long.

Regina leaned forward and took the rosy pink nipple between her lips and sucked gently. All that happened was a small grunt from the blonde. She added a scrape of teeth, then a swirl of tongue and Emma began to stir with pleasurable hums. Emma wiggled and squirmed as she woke up and Regina shuffled so she could pay attention to the other breast.

"Mmmm good morning." Emma hummed, pleasantly and almost melted when she saw the steamy look in Regina's eyes.

"Morning." Regina purred before moving down Emma's naked body and began feasting on her pussy.

"Fuck Regina… oh god I could get used to being woken up like this." Regina laughed and it vibrated through Emma making her writhe.

"There is no reason that you can't get used to it." Regina remarked before going back to work and demanding Emma's orgasm enthusiastically.

Regina wasn't lying either when she said that she wouldn't be letting Emma leave all day. Henry wasn't coming home tonight, he was going to school straight from his grandparents on Monday morning. So Regina kept Emma all of Sunday. Emma had her way with Regina on the kitchen work top after breakfast. What Regina expected to be a ten minute shower turned into a thirty five minute sex festival. They spent most of the day huddled up on the couch watching movie's, eating pizza that they ordered for dinner and fooling around. Despite them both agreeing to try be good during the night because they both had to be up early, it never happened that way. Emma became frisky, eventually having her way with Regina, but the brunette couldn't leave it at that. So although they didn't have as much sleep as planned, they both left on Monday morning well satisfied and happy after spending a weekend alone together.

The last chapter (5) will follow soon


	5. Chapter 5

The final chapter. Not very long but a bit of fun and what I really wanted to put into the ending. I hope you have enjoyed how your prompt turned out Sandra.

Three months later

Over the next three months Emma and Regina became very close, spending almost every night together at either of their houses, depending on where Henry was staying. If Emma worked late Regina would insist on her still staying over, even thought Emma didn't want to put Regina out at late hours. Regina insisted on making Emma something to eat and then spending some time together. Emma hated her night shifts and being away from her now cosy little family.

It hadn't been plain sailing around town, some people didn't agree with their new found happiness, mostly on Regina's part. Some people still harboured bad feelings towards her after all these years and after all she had done to help save the town. Emma didn't stand for it though and they got told in no uncertain terms or polite ones at that, where to put their opinions and to get lost and leave them alone because Regina wasn't who she used to be. After a public shouting match, where Emma put those certain people in their places, the subject never came up again.

Every now and then Hook tried to throw in his own attempts to unsettle the couple. But he was too stupid to realise it always ended up in him being humiliated. One such occasion happened in Granny's one Sunday morning as they had breakfast with Henry and the Charmings. Emma and Regina were holding hands on top of the table when Hook sauntered over.

"Isn't this the beautiful family scene? Tell me how someone like you deserves this Your Majesty?" Hook sneered.

"Well look who it is. The slimy one handed pirate. Tell me." Emma said looking around. "Where is your whore of a sea hag?" Emma quipped sarcastically, to which Hook turned beet red. "Oh that's right. Hasn't she started to realise how useless a rum soaked, jobless pirate is in this town I heard? Is she starting to have second thoughts? Underworld starting to look good compared to an alcoholic emo Captain Guyliner?" Emma asked grinning wickedly, Regina sniggered. "I know you are stupid Hook which is why you keep trying to drive a wedge between us. But whether you are jealous or not is pointless. You threw me away and I am happier than I ever would have been with you. Now turn around and fuck off back to your sea hag if she will still stomach you!" Emma pointed at the door and waved, while Regina laughed and waved at him before he slumped out the door.

Regina looked at Emma with a fire in her eyes and she had all sorts of evil ideas running through her mind until Mary Margaret grunted loudly.

"Regina, you are in public!" Mary Margaret said, giving the brunette a knowing look.

"Like that ever made a difference." Emma and Regina said in unison with twin salacious grins.

"Oh god." Mary Margaret muttered hanging her head and turning Neal away from the two horny women.

Later that evening after Henry had gone to his room after dinner, Regina decided to ask Emma a question.

"You know that key I gave you for the front door?" Regina said as they were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Yes." Emma said confused.

"Can I have it back please?" Regina said casually.

"Why? Are you changing your mind about us?" Emma said lifting Regina's face so she could see her reactions and emotions.

"Well you know all that time ago, when you said you were thinking of selling your house?" Emma nodded, well and truly lost and confused. "Well I want you to sell it, swap you spare key for a full set of your own keys and move in here." Regina grinned pulling a set of keys out of her trouser pocket.

"Are you serious?" Emma asked.

"As a heart attack." Regina grinned. "You said you never felt at home there. It seems silly us three scooting from here to your house and back again. We spend all our time together anyway. This place is more of a home when you are with us. So I am deadly serious." Regina explained, the set of keys hanging between them. Emma seemed to think for only a few seconds before she took the keys, holding Regina's hand as well and kissed her hard.

"It sounds perfect." Emma said against Regina's smiling lips.

"I agree." Regina said her smile lighting up her chocolate brown eyes.


End file.
